


Halloween

by transmarkcohen



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Mark has just come out of a breakup, and whether he's being selfish or not, he doesn't care.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



        Lonely, bored, and horny. That's how one should describe Mark Cohen. What else is there to him? Even a fault. If there's something else, he can't detect it. He wouldn't know. He thinks to himself that this is why Maureen left him. There's nothing  _interesting_ about him. He's...boring. And horny. If all he is is a rock that wants sex, well...   
        Or is that even the right way to describe it? What is he supposed to think? He fidgets with his hands as he walks. He wishes he'd brought his camera. But he didn't. He wouldn't need it. His hands are smooth, lotion-softened because he squirts some on whenever he's anxious. Ha, squirt. Clever dirty joke. He's looking down at them. Speaking of dirty jokes...what can he do with them?   
        He turns into the bar. Walks up to the counter and swings himself up onto a stool. He's average height! But somehow, for this world, he's short. He settles into the barstool and waves the bartender over. He orders a whiskey. Two. Three. The bartender looks over him, concerned. And asks if he's alright. Mark nods. Shakes his head. He doesn't know. He doesn't want to become one of those people in a bar, sobbing and pouring out his life story to the bartender from the bottom of a glass. A handsome man in an aviator jacket walks over to Mark. He's forward.    
        "So, what's a cutie like you doing here this evening?" The man asks. He has brown hair. Kind brown eyes. He tilts his head when he asks a question. Mark isn't sure what kind of vibe he's getting from this guy, but whatever it is, he likes it.  
        Mark moves the glass slightly, looking at the warped bottom.  
        "Not becoming a cripplingly depressed drunk. I think."   
        The man laughs.  
        "I'm Nick. You?"  
        "Mark."  
        "Mark..." Nick rests his arms on the counter. "Nerdy white guy name."  
        "So is Nick."  
        Nick laughs again. It's hearty, loud, and can be heard by the whole bar. Despite himself, Mark smiles. This is making him happy. He doesn't know why.   
        "So, Mark." Nick looks at him with smiling eyes. "You don't seem to mind some random guy flirting with you at the bar."  
        Mark pushes the whiskey away.  
        "When he's as attractive as you are? No."  
        He laughs again. God, Mark could go on hearing that forever. He places his elbow on the bar counter and leans into his hand. Is he gonna sleep with this guy? Who knows? Mark can feel himself...well, to put it plainly, he's getting horny. Specifically for Nick. And change one letter of that name.  
        Nick smiles. "You want to get out of here?"  
         _"Yes."_  
        "Cool. I can give you a ride to my place. And then, well..." He glances at the drink in Mark's hand. "Whatever happens, I'm sure it's better than drinking three glasses of whiskey." He walks out of the bar, cool and confident.  
        Mark follows like a lovesick puppy dog.

        He has a  _motorcycle._  
        And Mark is riding behind him, his arms wrapped around this handsome, strong man that Mark isn't sure how he loves, if love at first sight is even a thing, or is it first sight, or first touch, or first motorcycle ride-  
        He buries his face in Nick's shoulder. This guy smells good.  
        Wind rushes past. Cool night air sweeping through New York City streets.   
        And Mark's happier than he's been in quite a long time.

        They get back to Nick's place. They talk and laugh and joke on the doorstep, and at one point, Nick leans in and kisses Mark. Just gently holds his cheek and presses their lips together.  
        Mark is made of putty. He somehow has the strength to kiss back.   
        The jingle of keys in the door turns Mark's head. Nick opens it, and spreads his arm to indicate to Mark to go inside. He does.  
        "Mark?" Nick asks.  
        "Yeah?"  
        "I'd like to see where this goes. Even if...even if it's a one night stand." Nick's dark eyes are nervous, flickering across Mark's glasses to find something. Anything. Is Mark feeling what he's feeling or does Mark just want a one night stand? What does Mark want? Does he know?   
        Mark...freezes. "Oh," he says.  _Oh._  
        Maybe he can bounce back. And not be the depressed fuck Roger always teases him about being. Well, who in their friend group isn't a depressed fuck?  
        "Mark, what do you want?"  
        Nick asks this quietly. The persuasion of quiet is stronger than most are led to believe. And Mark is nearly knocked over with emotion.  
        Mark pushes his glasses back up. "I-I want-" he says, somewhat nervously.  
        He grabs the collar of Nick's jacket and hisses.  _"I want you."_  
        And they kiss.

        Mark is led into Nick's bedroom. It's a whirlwind of passion, of emotion, of frenzy, of desire and lust and-  
        It's sex. Maybe it's just sex. But for now it's more.  
  
        And when Mark wakes up the next morning and sees Nick lying next to him, he realizes he might not mind waking up to this for the rest of his life. 


End file.
